SweetTasting Revenge
by ChocolateCoveredStrawberrySex
Summary: Axel is getting annoyed with the fact that Roxas seems to be having more fun with Namine than he is with him; and quite frankly, he just can't take it anymore. A sadistic Roxel in Axel's P.O.V. Not for the faint of heart... Trust me. - Snowflake


Warning: This passage contains a large serving of rough boy on boy love and some tangy lemonade. If this kind of relationship does not suit your fancy, then please leave. But if it does, feel free to read it at your own account. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: As you guys probably know, I do not and will never gain ownership of the Kingdom Hearts Series. Nor will I ever be privileged enough to claim the characters as one of my own.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sweet-Tasting Revenge"

There are some things in life that I just don't understand. Like, why is the sky blue? Or how is a penguin capable of staying loyal to its mate, when humans could barely even stand being in the same room with their partner half of the time? But the thing that baffles me the most -the one insignificant factoid that I could definitely afford to life without- has nothing to do with those natural phenomena; but with _her_.

What makes her so damn special, anyways? I bet it's the fact that white trash has a freaking vagina. What else could it possibly be? Seriously, that twat doesn't even know how to draw and yet, he continues to visit her and even complement her on her so-called work. I guess, you can say that I'm a little jealous but you'd be angry too if the person you liked prefers the company of a worthless artist over yours. Yet, instead of moping around like a forlorn puppy, I actually decided to do something about it. After all, kitties, all is fair in love and war; and this is definitely war.

So like the educated soldier that I am, I created a battle plan and gathered the necessary supplies, which took me forever to find. If that flamboyant employee hadn't been there, I would've been stuck in the art store for at least three hours (probably more). After finding the paint section, my eyes immediately went over to the red beauty in the back. It was a thick paint brush mainly used for the more concentrated paint sets. In comparison to the other brushes, it looked like it's eaten fifteen or so of those miniature ones. I had to admit, I was awestricken by it. To me, it was perfection. And even though the brush cost me 1000 munny, I still purchased the item without any hesitation. So what if I'm not a painter? There are many ways to make it _worth_ the price.

After that little adventure, I decided to go to another store to get chocolate, honey, and of course, crème. I must've been wearing my emotions on my sleeves, because the cashier was giving me this funny look as he rung the three items. I rolled my eyes at him and mumbled "Get laid" as I snatched my stuff from his blister-filled hands. The future forty-year-old-virgin was about to throw an insult my way but my piercing emerald green eyes stopped him dead in his tracks. "Good boy" I said in a condescending tone. I resisted the urge to pat him on the head as I forced myself to walk out of the building.

Like usual, I went home to an uninhabited two room apartment. The only things that were there were the materialistic items we bought to fill the place up. I laughed at the sickening irony as I marched over to the kitchen and began preparing the milk chocolate. I took out one of our larger pots and placed it over the stove. I poured all the milk chocolate into the black pot and heated it up with an average sized fire. As the solid chunks slowly converted over to their more preferred state, I began putting the other items in the white and navy blue china bowls Marluxia gave us at our house warming party. It might not have been what he wanted but, at least, we're were finally using his gift.

Every now and then, I would go back and stir the chocolate to help give it the consistency it'll need for today's activities. After ten minutes, the hot chocolate was finally able to reach the liquefied state I was aiming for. I turned off the stove and allowed the chocolate some time to cool off.

As I waited for the chocolate's temperature to become luke warm, I strolled over to the recliner chair and plopped down on it. My long fingers marched to a steady –but random- beat on the table top, the sounds slowly joining the ticking of the meticulous clock and creating a tedious song.

Thud. Thud. Tick. Tock.

That went on for about twenty minutes before getting interrupted by the screeching door. My emerald green orbs idly glanced over at the direction to see a teenager standing there. He was the traditional beauty with short spiky blond hair, warm sea blue eyes, and unblemished pale skin. The way his cornflower blue and silver school uniform flowed away from his body made it seem like he was a lot smaller than he actually was. As he looked at me with those mesmerizing eyes, I noticed a little spark in them that wasn't there before. I'd be lying if I say it didn't irritate me to know I wasn't the one it was shinning for. Was I asking too much from Roxas? Sometimes, I really don't know.

Roxas sat down and advocated the small conversations which, to my dislike, mainly revolved around the events of our insignificant day. I inwardly snickered as I correctly predict the sequence his stories were going to be in. (Namine-School-Namine-Clubs-Namine-Store-Namine) After hearing the home-wrecking whore's name for the fifth time in the last two minutes, I stood up and went back to the kitchen. I stuck my finger inside the brown liquid and nodded my head in satisfaction. It was warm enough to make a point, but not enough to hurt him. I poured some of the chocolate into the empty bowl and placed everything on a tray. As I went back to the living room, I couldn't help but twitch at what I saw. My boyfriend was talking to that talentless slut on phone. I placed the stuff down on the table and confiscated the device. "Hey, Namine, it's Axel... He'll call you back later, okay?... Kay.... Bye, Kiddo." I hung up the phone, which caused Roxas to start yelling.

"I think someone needs to be re-educated on proper respect.", I stated with a sadistic smile plastered on my face. Roxas gulped and began squirming as the distance between us diminished. After a few small steps and a little maneuvering, I was sitting on top of the scared little blond. I pushed him further into the couch as I ripped off everything that hid his slender body from me. Within a couple of seconds he was in nothing but his birthday suit-- just the way I liked him; completely exposed.

"Wh-What do you think you're doing?" It was cute seeing him try to act tough when we both knew it wasn't going to do him any good. I grabbed the magnificant brush and began dipping it into the chocolate. "Oh. Relax. I'm just having a little fun."

I grinned as I watched Roxas's porcelain body twitched when it made contact with the warm mixture. Since I knew all his special areas, I had no problem making them my main focus for this beautiful piece. He moaned as the soft stringy head caressed his exposed skin, playing with the tender spots I discovered the first and second time we engaged in erotic activities. The color on his cheeks darkened to a pale pink as the pleasure slowly consumed the enraged teenager. I set the brush down on the table and began following the trail of chocolate with my tongue, leaving a few ownership markings as I continued down the delicious path.

I glanced and leered at my precious prey as he made a cute whimper sound that made me almost pity him… almost.

I grabbed the art utensil and began fondling his hardened member with it; making sure he felt every stroke as I slowly worked my way down to the object's forbidden destination. He must've known my plan, because he forced himself to sit up and begged me not to put that object inside of him. I stopped moving the brush downward -but began creating little circles on the area the head was touching- while I leaned towards him menacingly. "Heh. I don't think you're in any position to make commands." As I uttered the word "you're" I flipped the tool in my hand and procured entranced inside of him. The smooth long red body of the paintbrush swam around the dark contracting cave, causing his once joyous expression to be replaced by a distorted one while the torturous item finished each pressure-filled lap. "Aw. What's the matter, Roxas?" I teased. "I thought you said that you loved art."

"I… I dah… AH!" He arched his back as his overwhelmed member shot a cloudy white liquid straight up into the air. "Surely, you can do better than that." I commented, mocking the pathetic amount of seeds he released. "C'mon, Roxas. Do it. I want you to drown me with your wonderful juice." My voice darkened as I uttered the last sentence. "Pl-..Please!" Although, I knew exactly what my little angel was begging for, I didn't feel at all compelled to give it to him. So I decided to twist his words around and make it more enjoyable for myself. "Okay. Okay. All you had to do was ask." I licked the top of his drenched member, purposely increasing the amount of pressure that was surging through his doll-like frame. While doing that, I noticed that his body was starting to get extremely weak and it was reacting more and more to my sensational touches. I smirked and started sucking off some of the chocolate his seedlings and sweat missed.

Then it happened; Roxas's climax finally arrived. Both his screams and his moans grew louder and louder as the inevitable forced its way to the out of him. A few seconds later, the sweet nectar gushed out of him like water in a hot spring.

With my head being adjacent to the erupting member, a good proportion of the addicting solution splashed itself onto both my face and my fiery red hair. "See. I told you, you could do it." I kissed the tip of the abused member" You just needed a push, that's all" With a little wink, I got up and carried the tray of 'paint' back to the kitchen.

When I exited the room, my chakrum disappeared as well; leaving Roxas alone to think about his actions.

Revenge might've made the world blind but it sure left a sweet aftertaste.

End

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
